Time Attacks
The ability to release/use time to various attacks. Sub-power of Time Manipulation. Variation of Attack Powers. Also Called *Chronokinetic Attacks *Temporal Attacks Capabilities The user can release/use time to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Expanding Time Bolts:' Project time that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Time Blasts:' Release blasts of time in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release time blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of time. *'Omnidirectional Time Waves:' Send out a wave of time in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit time from one's eyes. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of time that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release time blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release time blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Temporal Slicing:' Use time to cut opponents. *'Time Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of time. *'Temporal Breath:' Discharge time from the mouth. *'Time Beam Emission:' Release beams of a time. *'Time Blast:' Release time over a specific target area. *'Time Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of time. **'Accelerated Time Bolts: '''Release bolts that cause time to accelerate that cause targets to age rapidly. *'Time Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Time Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with time. *'Time Pillar Projection:' Project time pillars. *'Time Spike Projection:' Project time spikes. *'Time Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of time. *'Time Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of time that repels everything. *'Time Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of time. **'Accelerated Time Bomb Generation:' Create temporal explosives that age anything caught in them. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of time. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of time to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Chronokinetic Combat *Chronokinetic Constructs *Force-Field Generation *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Solidification *Time Energy Manipulation *Time Manipulation *Time Physiology Limitations *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users *Baraggan Louisenbairn (''Bleach) *Eon (Ben 10) *Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) *Extant (DC Comics) *Time Lord (Saga Frontier) *Sekundes (Tales of Eternia) *Deja Vu (Skylanders) Gallery Eon (Ben 10) Time Blast.gif|Eon (Ben 10) is a master of chronal energy attacks. Respira.gif|Baraggan Louisenbairn (Bleach) can use time acceleration to disintegrate anything... Baragaan slash.gif|...or infuse time acceleration into his axe to perform temporal slicing. Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) gun.jpg|Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) can fire time based energy bullets for offense... Date-A-Live-II-Episode-8 41625.jpg|...or create a life draining time barrier to weaken opponents. TimeLord.png|The Time Lord (Saga Frontier) can manipulate time to attack in countless ways. Age Manipulation by Extant.JPG|As a being of pure chronal energy, Extant (DC Comics) could manipulate time itself with deadly results... Age Acceleration by Extant.JPG|...accelerated time bolts... Disintegration Beam by Extant.JPG|...and choronokinesis based Disintegration. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Projection Powers Category:Rare power